Consequences of the Past Revealed
by Night Blooming Flower
Summary: The age-old question: Kikyo or Kagome? Let's take a glimpse into the future girl's future and see what IS in store for our beloved heroine.
1. A bump on the head

I dont own Inuyasha. [But I'd love to]  
  
The age-old question: Kikyo or Kagome? Let's take a glimpse into the future girl's future and see what IS in store for our beloved heroine.  
  
A/n: dammit i knew this was going to happen. This is going to be short, hopefully. I knew if i watched the new Inuyasha episodes i would get inspired. Well here it is.   
  
not serious, not funny. just wierd.   
  
i love kagome, she's soo cute.  
  
here goes:  
  
Part 1- Inu gets a bump on the head.  
  
"Dammit Kagome! You're not going home! I forbid it! I don't care what you say!" Inuyasha screamed. Apparently everyone's favorite hanyou failed to learn from his previous mistakes.   
  
"INUYASHA! Ooohh! I HATE it when you act like THIS! Why do you always do this whenever I want to go HOME?!!!?" Kagome shrieked from the edge of the forest, fists clenched, feet planted firmly in the ground, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU," he stalked over to a large oak tree, "HAVE," yanked it out of the ground, "RESPONSIBILITES," and began carrying it back over to the well. "HERE!" He roared, raising it above his head.   
  
Kagome growled low in her throat and took off in Inuyasha's direction. "INU-!" She took a deep breath, "YASHA! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"  
  
He laughed at her angry display and positioned the trunk preparing to plunge it deep within the well. "I don't care Kagome, you're not going home and that's that." He stepped up onto the lip of the well, looking back at the girl from the future. Suddenly he had a strange sense of foreboding and fear as he watched an evil smile begin to spread across her beautiful mouth.  
  
'Uh, Oh.'  
  
Suddenly he realized the position he was in. Suddenly the place of power had shifted, it now rested solely in the hands of a fifteen-year-old schoolgirl from the twenty first century.  
  
'Oh, crap.'  
  
Inuyasha gulped as he watched the word begin to form on her lips, knowing he was powerless to stop it.  
  
'I am a jerk, and an IDIOT!'  
  
"SI-T!" She shrieked as loud as she could, hoping that would make it much more painful.  
  
And suddenly the world went black for Inuyasha.   
  
--  
  
Kagome stood there for a few moments, smiling happily as she waited for the smoke to clear.   
  
That would show him!  
  
She would have to hug Kaede when she got back. Man, how she loved that 'Sit' command.  
  
The fog finally cleared and Kagome stood there in shock for a moment. The color began to slowly drain from her face as she took in the site before her.  
  
Where the well once stood, was a big gaping hole with a huge tree trunk emerging from the center.   
  
Kagome gulped.  
  
Taking a few steps toward the well she began looking around herself cautiously. Trees, rocks, shrubs, chipmunks, squirrels, flowers, plants, grass... but nothing red. Nothing white. She took a few more steps. Stopping just at the edge of where the well used to be.   
  
She gulped again.  
  
Looking down into the hole, she noted that there was nothing red there, either.  
  
"Oh, man..." She whispered.   
  
Kagome looked up into the sky, then over at the line of trees and forest surrounding her. She spun in a slow circle analyzing each tree, each branch, everything. Nothing red or white. Again she checked the well. Nothing.   
  
Her heartbeat sped up, and she began to breathe heavily.   
  
"Inu...Inuyasha?" She whispered. Nothing. This time louder, "INUYASHA?" Nothing. "IF THIS IS A JOKE, I AM GOING TO SAY THE 'S'-WORD A THOUSAND TIMES!" She screamed at the forest, at the sky.   
  
But still, nothing. No response of any kind.   
  
Kagome began to hyperventilate as she collapsed in the grass.   
  
The well was destroyed, and Inuyasha had disappeared.   
  
-*/++  
  
Inuyasha groaned, lifting his head slightly he spit out a bunch of dirt. Blinking against the   
  
darkness that surrounded him, he sat up.   
  
Dammit Kagome. He'd get her later.  
  
"That's strange." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, as he looked up at the CEILING above him.   
  
'Shouldn't that be a... sky?' Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and stood up. 'I must have fallen through the well. Dammit, ohwell.'  
  
Effortlessly he jumped up onto the lip of the well. He was about to jump back down to go home when he heard a strange laugh coming from outside the well house. Glancing over his shoulder he realized that the doors were wide open, and he was in plain view. Luckily no one outside was paying much attention.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, Inuyasha jumped down and walked up the steps. Hiding alongside the doors he peeked out at the commotion outside.  
  
"What the hell?" He gasped. His golden eyes took in everything, and EVERYONE before him.  
  
Three young children were running about the yard, two girls and a boy. Playing happily with a ball as they passed it back and forth to each other and ran about. A young man, in his late twenties, Inuyasha guessed, watched the children and occasionally joined in their play.   
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" The littlest one cried, running into the young man's arms. He swung her up into a wide arc in the air, dropping her effortlessly back down into his waiting arms.   
  
Inuyasha caught his scent on the wind and when he turned the hanyou recognized him at once.   
  
'Sota?'  
  
Even at his age, the guy was a dead ringer for Kagome's younger brother, and that scent. There was no mistaking it. Definitely him, but how could that be?  
  
"Mommy!" The little one cried as she spotted a small woman by the garden. The woman's short hair swayed back and forth as she waddled towards father and child.   
  
Obviously another baby on the way, Inuyasha's ears perked up, no, actually twins on the way.   
  
The other two children ran up to her and began fighting for her attention. She just smiled down at them fondly as Sota smiled down at her. Kissing his wife's cheek, he set the littlest one down and encouraged the others to go off and play.  
  
"Do you feel better after your nap, love?" He asked putting his arms around her gently.   
  
"Yes, your sister brought me up some tea, and it seemed to settle my stomach."  
  
Sister? Kagome?  
  
"That's good. She's always been good at taking care of people."  
  
Yeah. Definately.  
  
"I know, I just feel bad imposing on her like this."  
  
"Well, what else were we supposed to do? We had to get the house fumigated. Besides, she doesn't mind. She never gets any visitors anymore. Kags has turned into a regular old spinster these days."  
  
'Kagome? Spinster? No way!' Inuyasha banished the thought. If they were playing a trick on him they were doing a damn good job. He snorted and turned away from the warm scene before him.   
  
'This is a bunch of crap. When I wake up I'm going to tell Kagome all about this crazy dream I had.'  
  
He looked down at the well, again things just didn't feel right. But he ignored his feelings and jumped over the railing. He peeked down into the murky darkness of the well. Dammit, he hadn't felt this strange in a long time. Shrugging it off, he jumped in.  
  
And nothing happened.  
  
Inuyasha opened one eye slowly. 'Yep, I'm in the well.' Nothing-strange there. He glanced up expecting to see a beautiful blue sky with a few clouds drifting by. Instead he saw a plain brown ceiling.  
  
'What the-'  
  
Wasting no time, Inuyasha jumped out of the well, up the steps, and walked over to the door.   
  
Peeking out again, this time what he saw floored him.  
  
"Kag...Kagome?" He gasped  
  
A woman stepped out of the back of the house. She walked across the yard carrying a tray of drinks. She knelt in front of the children, handing each one a drink of their own before carrying the remaining cups over to Sota and his young wife, Mona.  
  
"Here you two go," She said cheerfully, handing over the drinks.   
  
'That's definitely Kagome's voice. But...But...'  
  
There was no way that...that… WOMAN could be Kagome. She had to be in her early thirties AT LEAST, and her hair was tied back in a tight bun, and she had these wierd wire circles with glass inside on her face, over her eyes. She was wearing men's pants, and a white shirt. He had never seen Kagome wear something like that. She always wore that green and white...u-nee-form...or whatever she had called it. Besides she had gained a little weight. Well, not in a bad way. He thought about it for a moment. She had filled out quite nicely, he decided. Now she had curves and …he banished the thought.   
  
Inuyasha smelled the air, and sure enough, underneath all the other yucky smells of this time was that distinct scent. That scent he loved, the scent of Kagome.  
  
--  
  
a/n: it gets sorta crappy at the end.   
  
this will be about three chapters i think. i dunno. i hope you like it. and im sorta ignoring that whole thing about japan where they only let people have two kids.   
  
oh, and guess who Inu chose? Yeah. Dont flame me. I have two more chapters to go people! Let me get where i want to go with this story first!  
  
okay. thanks. :) 


	2. They Meet

i dont own inuyasha. not that you care, no one's read this anyway.  
  
[SIGHS] FINE. On with the show ANYWAY.  
  
wait, wait, i actually got one review since this morning. SO YAY THANK YOU!  
  
Part 2- What happened? - A  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch, "You guys are going to be late for the movie if you don't leave like, right now!"   
  
"Oh, man." Sota said and began herding his children toward the shrine steps. "Now be careful guys," he told them.  
  
Mona turned toward Kagome, "You should come to, it would be fun Kags."  
  
Inwardly Kagome flinched. She hated being called, 'Kags'. Ugh.  
  
"No I'll be okay. I have to see to things here, in case anyone comes by. Plus I should probably start shutting things up for the night anyway."  
  
Mona smiled at her, "Alright, I'll see you later then." She began waddling toward the steps.  
  
"Here let me help you," Kagome cried grabbing onto her sister in law's arm gently.   
  
They walked over to the steps and slowly made the decline. After helping Sota get the kids and his wife in the car Kagome jogged back up the steps and stood in the courtyard.  
  
'I should have gone with them,' she found herself thinking. She glanced around her home, her prison, and sighed. Unshed tears suddenly stinging the back of her eyes.  
  
The wind picked up and blew across the Goshimbuku[?] tree, ruffling the branches slightly, it blew across the ground and lifted stray leaves and dirt on its path towards her. Kagome closed her eyes and let the wind play with stray tendrils of ebony hair that escaped her bun. For a moment she felt fifteen again. But as soon as she opened her eyes, that image shattered.   
  
She wasn't fifteen, she was thirty-two. She was no longer that girl with hope and love in her   
  
heart. She was someone else now. A spinster. An aunt. The keeper of the shrine. Nothing she had been before.  
  
Looking down at her feet, she sighed and kicked a pebble across the ground. Suddenly she got a feeling she hadn't had in a long time. A slight tingle at the base of her neck. She felt the hair rise slightly. 'Is someone, watching me?'   
  
She looked around her, but saw nothing. Nothing out of place, or strange, no beadie eyes lurking at her from the shadows. Kagome shook herself to rid the strange feeling. It died down a little, but not all the way. She continued to glance around herself though, thinking that any moment the perpetrator would show themselves. She knew someone was there, she just didn't know who. Her instincts never failed her. Even if she hadn't used them in such a long time.   
  
It was getting dark.   
  
Kagome's eyes involuntarily drifted to the well house. The doors were wide open, and it was slightly dark inside. Almost ominous looking...She got a chill and began to rub her arms for warmth.  
  
'Guess I should start closing up.' She took a step towards the well, another, and before she knew it she was standing in the door way, looking down at it.   
  
"It always looks the same. It never changed, not even after..." The damned tears threatened to spill again. One escaped, and she rubbed it away with the back of her hand.   
  
Inuyasha watched her curiously from the shadows. 'Why was she crying? Why is she so sad? Kagome was never sad before...'  
  
Kagome picked up the broom and began sweeping away stray leaves and dirt that had blown in. Tears escaping here and there. Some she wiped away, sometimes she didn't even bother. They rolled over her cheeks and dripped off her chin, landing with soft plops only audible to those with very sensitive hearing.   
  
Inuyasha wanted to cry just looking at her. She looked so sad, so pathetic.   
  
'What happened to his Kagome?'  
  
She finished sweeping and just stood there for a moment, resting her chin on the end of the broom. She glanced down at the well again, it felt like she'd been glancing at it twenty times per second. It had always felt that way. Ever since that day... She had hoped against hope he would appear and whisk her away. But he never did; yet she couldn't let go of her dream.   
  
Considering it was the only one she had left.  
  
She sighed again and put the broom away. "Oh, what the hell," she found herself saying as she made her way down the few steps to the well. "Just one last time. If nothing happens I'll seal it up myself, and never look back."  
  
She reached for the rope ladder.   
  
Something about all this felt strange. Almost the same way the air would change during a ritual, or one of their battles with Naraku back in the day. The air felt charged with magic and electricity. But Kagome ignored it. She had learned to push away her miko powers long ago.   
  
Knowing things others did not was not always a good thing.   
  
Some of the ladder spilled from her small hands as she began heaving it over the side of the well. She didn't notice that she had wrapped her ankles quite nicely in the rope as she swung it over the side with a grunt.   
  
The world tipped and spun for a moment, and then she was surrounded in darkness. Not because she was unconscious but because it was dark down there.  
  
Kagome winced when she tried to breathe. She was pretty sure she wasn't seriously hurt, just a little bruised. The wind had been knocked out of her. She lay there for a few moments, thinking.   
  
After the dizziness went away slightly, she looked at her feet, the rope ladder lay there in a crumpled heap.   
  
"Great," she breathed. "Nothing happened, AND I'm trapped down here!" Kagome wanted to scream but she didn't have the energy.  
  
She wished that Inuyasha were here to rescue her now, like he used to. She wouldn't even have to call his name half the time; he would just know she was in danger and come running.  
  
This time she let the tears come. Yes, she was feeling sorry for herself but she didn't care.   
  
She was so tempted to call his name and see if it would work. She needed a little magic in her life, she missed it. She used to hate it, back when she was a teenager. All she wanted was to be normal. Ordinary. Now she was boringly ordinary, no life, no love, no anything.  
  
Inuyasha could smell her tears, and sense her sadness. He wanted to help her, but what if this was some sort of trick by Naraku? 'But it's Kagome, stupid!" He chastised himself.  
  
'I know she's okay, I hear her breathing. Ill just wait and make sure someone finds her.'  
  
But then he heard her whisper, "Inuyasha..."   
  
He gulped, his name had been forced over her lips, with such sadness and longing that he couldn't stop himself.   
  
"Well, that didn't work. Now how am I supposed to get out of here?" She asked herself quietly, staring up at the ceiling of the well house.  
  
A flash of red and white appeared on the lip of the well, and that's when she knew she had truly lost it.  
  
"Well, I'll help you unless you want to lay down there all day." Inuyasha told her grinning   
  
slightly. Wait... was that his voice? It sounded different, slightly deeper maybe?  
  
Kagome gasped, "Inu...Inu..yash-" and then she passed out.  
  
-*--++  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to rid herself of the inner cobwebs. 'Oh, good I'm not in the well after all,' she thought. 'Wait, why am I in Sota's room?' She closed her eyes once more. 'There has to be a logical explanation for this...Am I still asleep?'  
  
"Kagome?" A strange yet familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do you really like all this stuff?"   
  
She looked over and gasped. He was perched on top of Sota's desk just like he owned the place. No it couldn't be. Not Inuyasha in all his glory, red haiori intact, silver hair gleaming in the moonlight. She could barely breathe, he was still so handsome. Her heart pounded in her chest. 'Please don't let this be a dream...And if it is, I never want to wake up.'  
  
"This is some pretty strange stuff..." he continued rambling on about the stuff in the room but she wasn't really paying attention.   
  
"Hmm...What's this?" He idly picked up a magazine off the top of a rather large stack and began flipping through the pages.  
  
His eyes bugged out of his head about five pages in. "K-KAGOME! WHAT IS THIS?!"  
  
Inuyasha was off the desk and balanced on the bed in less than six seconds.   
  
Kagome blinked up at the page he had spread open before her face, and blushed to the soles of her feet.  
  
"Uh..uh..GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked, sitting up, successfully knocking Inuyasha on the floor. He landed in a large red twitching pile. "This is Sota's room! I don't know anything about this stuff! Especially ...t-that...MAGAZINE!"  
  
She glared down at him, huffing and puffing, fists clenched at her side. Just like old times.  
  
Inuyasha blinked up at her. The magazine was balanced precariously on top of his head. He glanced up at it, and blushed as well.   
  
"I don't know Kagome, this stuff looks pretty interesting..." He plucked the magazine off of his head and began flipping through it again. "Hey, this one looks like you!" He turned it around for her to see, pointing at one of the women spread-eagled on top of a table. A brilliant smile lighting his face.  
  
Kagome blushed again, and turned her face away. "What're you doing here after all this time Inuyasha?" She whispered.  
  
He chucked the magazine over his shoulder and stared at her for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean, 'after all this time' Kagome?"   
  
She looked back at him, and raised an eyebrow. "You mean you forgot?"  
  
"Forgot what? I don't know what you're talking about. Last thing I knew I was trying to keep you from going home, you said the 'S' word and knocked me out. When I woke up I was here, but I'm not exactly sure where, 'here' is."  
  
Kagome stared at him, unblinking.   
  
"Huh?" She finally asked.   
  
"Why are you asking me all the questions? You're the one who's changed. I've stayed exactly the same as I always have. For all I know, you guys are playing some joke on me or something."  
  
Again she stared at him. "I hate to break it to you bud, but you've changed too."   
  
"Nuh-uh. You're full of it." He said, leaning back on his elbows. Stretching out across the   
  
carpet.   
  
"Oh really?" She stood up and took a step toward him. He inched away. The gleam in her eye scaring him slightly.   
  
She grabbed onto his arm and dragged him to his feet. He loomed over her, as usual and she led him into the adjoining bathroom. "Take a look buster," she said triumphantly as she shoved him in front of the mirror.  
  
Inuyasha stared in horror at himself. What had happened to him? He was, he was.... OLD!  
  
-***-  
  
"Miroku we have to do something! He has to be trapped underneath that tree! Either that or he's trapped in my time!" Kagome shrieked, birds flew away, and the sound of retreating hoof beats could be heard.  
  
The young monk stuck a finger in his ear to clear away the wax that had built there from the last hours worth of Kagome's screams. "Alright. Calm down Kagome. Kaede's gathering the men right now. They're going to attempt to lift the tree out."  
  
"What if Inuyasha's not under there?" Shippo chimed in.  
  
"Let's just hope he is Shippo."  
  
"Mirkou, couldn't you just suck the tree out with your wind tunnel?" Shippo asked.  
  
"We already thought of that, but I fear that I may suck Inuyasha in as well. It is rather hard to control at times. Besides we really cant afford to play around with something like this. We'll just have to wait for the men to arrive."  
  
"And what if the well is destroyed? Won't he be trapped in your time Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome groaned. "I don't know! I just hope he's alright."  
  
Miroku looked down at the well forlornly, "So do I my friend. So do I."  
  
---  
  
"INUYASHA! IT'S ALRIGHT!" Kagome shrieked, trying to drown out the sound of Inuyasha's screams combined with his moaning.   
  
"I'm OLD! I'M OLLLLLDDD!!! OH HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" He continued to moan at his reflection as he smoothed his hands over his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're not that old." Kagome soothed. "OLDER yes, but not OLD. You're probably only in in your late thirties. SO that's not too bad."  
  
He snorted at her followed by a "Keh. That's still pretty old."  
  
Kagome scoffed, and looked offended. "Hey! I'm in my thirties! There's nothing wrong with that!"  
  
Finally Inuyasha looked away from his reflection long enough to stare at her, before asking,  
  
"Yeah, what the hell happened to you anyway?"  
  
---  
  
A/n: i think five chapters might do it for this story. I know i added two but ohwell. I have the ending but i need the middle, ya know the actual story? 


	3. What happened

I dont own Inuyasha...dammit.  
  
A/n: thank you to the reviewers. im going to try really hard and not mess this story up. forgive me if i do, since i have a short attention span.  
  
Part 3- What Happened? -B  
  
"No. NO. NO! Kagome, please dont cry!" But it was too late, he could see the tears welling up in her big brown eyes as she stared at him with that shocked expression on her face.  
  
"H-How could... you?" She sputtered in disbelief before she turned and ran from the bathroom.   
  
Inuyasha growled and followed after her. She was already half way down the steps before he caught up with her. Grabbing her arm he yanked her to a stop three steps from the bottom.   
  
"Dammit Kagome. I asked you not to cry. You KNOW how much I HATE that!"  
  
She sniffed and just stared up at him defiantly. "Why are you here now Inuyasha? After all this time? Why did you come back now?"  
  
"Uh..." His ears twitched as he tried to think of a response. "I really...dont know."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and looked up into his amber eyes. How she had missed those eyes, she hadnt seen eyes like those in almost fifteen years.   
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
The tears began to fall again, but she was used to that. She'd only had a handful of reasons to smile since the day the well was sealed up. Tears were one of the few certainties of her life now. They were a daily accurance.   
  
"Dammit Kagome," he said again and pulled her into his arms. "Knock it off, you dont have to cry. I dont know why I'm here, or what happened to you. But we're going to get to the bottom of this. If this is some trick of Naraku's I swear I'll have his head."  
  
Kagome could barely breathe. Inuyasha was actually...HOLDING HER! He had never done that before, well not a lot anyway, or when anyone else was around, but it felt so good to be in his arms. Even after all this time. She closed her eyes for a moment, and dug her fingers into his haiori.   
  
Wait a sec...  
  
She lifted her head away from his chest slightly. She stared up at him before she spoke, "Inuyasha, Naraku is already dead."  
  
Inuyasha yanked her away from his chest, holding her by the forearms so that he could stare straight into her face. "WHAT? When did that happen?"  
  
"I dunno. Almost fifteen years ago?"  
  
"WHAT?!!!!?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly. You and I havent seen eachother since then...Dont you remember?"  
  
The hanyou looked completely dumbstuck for a moment.   
  
"Kagome, the last time I saw you was right before the sun went down..."  
  
"Huh?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, you were trying to go home, and i was going to destroy the well, and then i dont know what happened..."  
  
Kagome looked down at their feet for a moment, she appeared to be deep in concentration, but it was more like deep in confusion. She was desperately trying to piece all these strange puzzle pieces together but it just wasnt happening.  
  
She smiled slightly at the site of his bare feet, 'he still doesnt wear shoes...'  
  
"...I was...still young?" She finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, and so was I. This has to be some trick, I mean. That's the only explanation isnt it?"  
  
Kagome chuckled unhappily to herself, "Yeah, that's the only explanation..." The wishes of a spinster couldnt make something like this happen, could they?  
  
---  
  
"So where's your mom?" Inuyasha asked in between slurps of ramen.   
  
Kagome dropped her fork on the floor. "Uh, well...um.." she floundered for the words as she bent down to retrieve the missing utensil. Her hand shook as she reached for it, causing her to drop the fork several times before she successfully picked it up.   
  
Inuyasha watched her strange movements with a raised eyebrow. Kagome looked up at him and when she did he saw a fresh sheen of tears there. "Oy, Kagome not again! Why do you cry so much?"  
  
She tried to laugh, no one had asked her that in so long, no one seemed to notice, or care about her tears, but it came out as a strange choked sob instead. She covered her mouth with her hand and dropped the fork into the sink.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly.   
  
'Why is she acting so strange?' Inuyasha wondered as he stood.   
  
"My mom...she...she..." another choked sob escaped her trembling mouth as she tried to form the words to tell him about her mother. "She passed away about ...i dunno...um...ten years ago?"   
  
Inuyasha continued to watch her. She was obviously fighting to gain control of herself. But all he could think to say was, "I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
"It's okay," she wiped at her tears absently, inching away from him, as he inched towards her.  
  
If he tries to hold me I think I might just lose it. That is, if i havent lost IT already.  
  
"I guess I shouldnt ask about Gramps then huh?"   
  
"He died right after the well was sealed, he caught gnuemonia that winter." She sniffed again. So many horrible things had happened after she was seperated from Inuyasha and all her friends. It seemed like her life had simply crumbled away. She barely recognized herself anymore, and it was getting harder to remember her mother and grandfather. They were fading from her memory as if they never existed. All she had left of them was the shrine, Sota, and old family photos.  
  
So, not very much.   
  
"Sota ran away right after Mom died. He couldnt handle it...but he was still so young, only fifteen...Well, that's how old I was when I went through the well, but I couldnt find him, and I was here, alone. So much happened at once...I...didnt know what to do...But I...and then one day he just shows back up with a wife and kids...and I was still here...alone...waiting..." Kagome stopped and rung her hands nervously, taking a quick breath before she continued. "But the kids are beautiful, and so is his wife...Mona. They're expecting another baby too, so that's-"  
  
"Babies." Inuyasha interrupted her, breaking the spell of her rambling. Her head snapped up as she gaped at him.  
  
"Oh, babies well- WHAT?! 'BABIES'? As in MORE THAN ONE? How many more?"  
  
"Two, just two." He said holding up two fingers, making the sign of 'peace'.  
  
"Oh, well that's... wonderful! I guess... I mean..oh..I dunno!" She sighed and plopped down in the chair.   
  
"Kagome, I want you to tell me everything that happened. Starting with Naraku's death. Because you're really scaring me here. I mean you're really wierd now, and I thought you were wierd before."  
  
'He thinks I'm wierd? Well, that's because you are, nut case! He's the one that's wierd, oh shut up!'  
  
She actually smiled for a moment.  
  
"It's a rather long story Inuyasha," she warned him.  
  
"Dont worry I have time."  
  
So thus began the epic tale that was Kagome's boring life. Starting with the lengthy battle between Naraku, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. Which ultimately led to Naraku's brutal demise.   
  
Inuyasha took great joy in this part. Except for when Kagome revealed that it wasnt just his efforts that destroyed him, but rather the group as a whole. She decided to leave out the part about her sacred arrow being the very thing that had taken his life and recovered the jewel shards. Since she figured it would just make him even more upset.   
  
Even if he refused to admit it, he still loved to play the hero.  
  
"So then, I purified the shards and made the Shikon no Tama whole again."  
  
He was listening to her with apt interest. "Then what happened? Why did you come back here and seal up the well? Did you really hate it that much in my time?" He asked, looking slightly offended and raring to go. Apparently the fight she had just described had really got him going.  
  
"No Inuyasha. It wasnt really my decision," She said sadly.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean it wasnt your decision?"   
  
She looked out into the darkness and sighed. "She asked me to go back to my time, and never return... and I couldnt refuse her...besides..."   
  
'my heart had been broken. I had no where else to go,' she thought sadly.   
  
"Refuse who? Kagome, you make even less sense than usual."  
  
"Kikyo. Kikyo asked me to go back to my time, where I belonged, and knowing what you had asked me, I couldnt refuse her."  
  
"What I asked you?"  
  
"Yes, dont you remember?"  
  
"No. Why would I be making you tell me this story if I already knew it?"  
  
She sighed again,(hey at least she's not crying) and continued with her story. "You asked me to use the jewel to...make Kikyo human again. So that...so that the two of you could be together.."   
  
Inuyasha just sat there, eyes bugging out of his head, jaw hanging open for about thirty seconds before any of what she just said sunk in.   
  
"WWWHHHHATTTT?!!!!"  
  
--  
  
a/n: i think i say this everytime i update, but im pretty sure this'll be longer than five chapters, but no more than ten. yah that sounds good. 


	4. Wrong Choice

i dont own inuyasha.  
  
a/n: thank you to those who reviewed. you're all swell. i didnt think anyone would like this story. so i'm glad there are some who do.  
  
Part 3-  
  
Kagome sniffed, "You chose Kikyo Inuyasha. Why does that surprise you?" She sounded angry and very very hurt. Her eyes had gone cold; the warm glow they usually possessed had completely faded.   
  
Inuyasha's mouth was still hanging open; his eyes were still bugging out of his head.   
  
'I chose Kikyo? NANI?'  
  
"But...uh...I..." He sputtered for words. Finally closing his mouth, he tried to form a complete thought in his head before even attempting to speak.  
  
It was quite obvious that Kagome was pissed at him for choosing Kikyo, or maybe it was because he abandoned her in this time? Whatever the reason, it didn't matter; it was never a good idea to have an angry Kagome anywhere near him.   
  
"Kagome...I..."  
  
She watched him closely for a few moments, her gaze softened slightly. "It's okay Inuyasha. You don't have to explain, I mean, I know she was your first love. You felt like you owed her a debt, that's what you told me then. Besides, Naraku and the jewel had stolen her life from her. She never really had a chance to live...but..." Kagome trailed off as she stared out into the night.  
  
The moon was illuminating the God tree, giving it an almost eerie glow. Everything always came back to that tree. It was what connected everything together, past, present, and future. It had brought her to Inuyasha, and it had been there when they were torn apart. Why had she been pulled back in time at all? What was the point of it all? Was she destined to align two soul mates five hundred years in the past? Just so that her own life could go down the tubes because of it? And if Kikyo and Inuyasha were soul mates, doesn't that mean that she and Inuyasha are soul mates as well? Her heart felt as though it was being squeezed within a vice, so many questions, no answers.  
  
She felt her bottom lip begin to tremble, 'Oh Inuyasha.' She thought, trying to hold back her tears as she watched the tree. 'If I look at him, I know I'll cry. I cant, I just cant. Not yet.'   
  
Why was she the one who had to tell him about all the suffering? All the pain?  
  
"I just wanted you to be happy, that's all. I would have done anything...But then..."  
  
"Kagome," his voice was soft and gentle yet it held a note of warning. He was afraid of what she was about to say, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Frankly, he never really knew what was going to come out of that girl's mouth. It was always what he least expected. She was forever shocking, or embarrassing him.   
  
She looked at him over her shoulder, a single tear traveled down her cheek. Before he could stop himself he had already reached over and removed the tear, smoothing his knuckles over her face as he did so. She closed her eyes for a moment; his touch was so gentle.   
  
'Her skin is still so soft,' he thought   
  
'Please don't let this be a dream. I'll die if it is.'  
  
"Inuyasha," she murmured, opening her eyes slightly.   
  
He blinked, her voice snapping him out of the spell they had been weaving. "Kagome?" He asked, pulling his hand away. A slight blush stained his cheeks.   
  
She smiled slightly, her eyes taking on a dreamy quality as she looked down at her hands. "That's all I ever wanted for you Inuyasha...Don't you remember? All I wanted, was your happiness..."   
  
Kagome stopped, her smile fading as she looked once more to the night. She stared at the   
  
God-Tree, hoping that it would offer the answers she lacked. But it offered her nothing, not anymore anyway.  
  
Her gaze returned to Inuyasha, again. "Here, I'll show you." She stood, grabbing the hanyou's hand, before he could protest she dragged him outside. They stood before the tree, their gazes traveling upward as they marveled at its beauty.  
  
"It was easy to bury my grief knowing that at least the two of you were together, and happy... Finally. Even though I was alone I took comfort in knowing that at least my friends were alright...But then one day, after grandpa had died, I was out here sweeping, and fixing up a few things. Keeping myself busy, when I noticed something different about the tree..."  
  
She dragged him around to the back of the tree, pointing down at the base of the trunk. A small weather worn carving was barely visible, and below it was a small wooden marker. To an onlooker it wouldn't be anything of importance; but to someone who had looked at the tree every day for practically their entire life, it would be very significant. The letters were very worn, but as Inuyasha gazed down at them with his excellent eyesight, he knew instantly what it said:   
  
/I will join you soon my beloved wife, Kikyo. /  
  
Inuyasha gasped, he turned to Kagome. Her tears traveled down her face in small silver rivers, reflected by the moon. He felt his own tears prickling the backs of his eyes.   
  
"She...she...died?" He gasped in disbelief.  
  
Kagome nodded slowly. "Yes, the two of you must have only had a couple of years together before...I'm so sorry Inuyasha..."  
  
He gaped at her, how could this be?   
  
"I wondered how she died… but...."  
  
Things weren't supposed to happen this way, once he chose Kikyo things would be good, they would live into their old age together, have children, grandchildren...  
  
Kagome would have gone off and ... and...   
  
He had never even thought about that. All along he had planned on choosing Kikyo, and either going to hell with her when their journey was over, or wishing on the jewel for her life. But he had never thought of Kagome.  
  
Had he just assumed that she would wait around for him? Wishing for Kikyo's life on the jewel could have killed her, yet Kagome wished for it anyway. She didn't even stop for a moment to think of herself. She always did the right thing, no matter what. Even if it meant sacrificing herself. But instead it had stolen everything from her. Everyone she had ever loved had either died, or abandoned her; she didn't get to live out any of her dreams. So in a way, it had done just that.   
  
This was all his fault wasn't it? But he just didn't know how…  
  
"And you thought that I would come back for you then, didn't you?" He asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
She looked down at their hands, still interlocked, more tears escaped as she sighed. "I don't know what I thought Inuyasha. But I missed you, and I ached for you. I wanted to comfort you.... But you never...and I…I couldn't..."  
  
His face turned cold as he stared at the carving. 'I chose wrong, didn't I?'  
  
Why was Kagome all-alone? She was the type of person who needed to be surrounded by loved ones at all times. She needed friends and family in order to thrive.   
  
"Were you ever married Kagome?" His voice was still quiet, still barely there. But she heard him, her heart ached again as she fought her jumbled thoughts for the answer.  
  
Should she lie to ease his pain? Or tell the truth to ease her own?  
  
She couldn't lie to him, not to Inuyasha, besides she hated liars.  
  
"No," I never wanted anyone else. "Not even a boyfriend. I didn't really have time."   
  
Liar.  
  
"Boy-friend?" He asked looking slightly confused.  
  
"Um...it's a boy who's your friend, but he's sort of more like a betrothed. But you don't have to marry him if you don't want to."  
  
"Oh, uh, hmm..." He grunted and turned back to the tree. "What about that Hobo guy? The one you were always talking about?"  
  
She opened her mouth to correct him, but laughed instead. "His name is Hojo, Inuyasha."  
  
"Keh, whatever."   
  
She laughed again, and covered her mouth, chuckling slightly into her palm. He was starting to sound like his old self again!  
  
"Well, what about him?" Inuyasha asked, even though it pained him to do so. He didn't want that Hojo guy anywhere near Kagome. He was almost as bad as Kouga...oh yeah...Kouga...whatever happened to him?  
  
"I started to get home schooled after I came back. I couldn't concentrate there. I kept thinking you came back for me and I missed it or something. Besides I just couldn't relate to all the other kids, or the stuff that was happening to them. I just didn't fit in anymore..." She frowned. "Hojo came around for awhile, but then he just stopped, and so did all my friends. I went out shopping one day and saw him eating ice cream with Yuka. So I guess they got together instead..." She sighed as the wind picked up slightly. Tossing the loose tendrils of hair about her face.   
  
Inuyasha resisted the urge to reach up and undo the bun at the base of her neck. He was dying to see all that beautiful ebony hair whipping about in the wind like it used to.   
  
"There was no one else Kagome? I mean how old are you again? You didn't go out and get one those boy-friends after that?"   
  
'If she says yes, I'm going to have to hunt that jerk down, whoever he is, and kill him.'  
  
"Nah, I was busy. I had to take care of the shrine, pass high school, and look for my little   
  
brother," 'and I did it all alone. By myself, with no one's help.' She smiled slightly, but it   
  
didn't reach her eyes.   
  
'I chose the wrong one,' he thought again as he listened to her talk about how crappy her life had been. He chose Kikyo, for what? She died not even a year after they gave her life! Kagome had her life, but she wasn't really living it. She was still stuck back in feudal Japan; she was still that fifteen-year-old schoolgirl even if she refused to admit it.  
  
"You were alone this whole time, weren't you?" He had gone quiet again.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment. "No, not this whole time. Sota came back about four years ago...they had already had two children by then...I-"  
  
They both flinched at the sound of car doors closing. "They're back..." She said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "Yeah, so...what do we do now? You think the kid remembers me?"  
  
She smiled up at him slightly, "Yeah, maybe..."  
  
---  
  
a/n: sorry if it's boring, took me awhile to write this even if it doesnt show it. i couldnt   
  
resist the Hojo joke. hehe, i know it's over done. but it still makes me laugh anyway. 


End file.
